


The Meeting

by Neth8271



Series: TsukiHina Collections [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Tsukishima, Biting, Emotions, Fear, First Impressions, First Meeting, Hesitations, Licking, M/M, Nervousness, Nests, Scenting, Unraveling, Views on Omegas, arranged mating, drunken decisions, introductions, omega!hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth8271/pseuds/Neth8271
Summary: How the sun and the moon met.Prequel to: "My Alpha, My Omega"





	1. Wait... What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Another story up and this is a prequel to my other story: "My Alpha, My Omega"
> 
> As you may had read from the summary and the title, this fic contains on how, when, and why they met and how they handled being in an arranged mating at such a young age! *gasp*
> 
> This fic can be a stand alone but I won't stop you from reading "My Alpha, My Omega" or any of my other stories, I encourage it even!!! Hahaha! 
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

Hinata Shouyou was only 12 years old when he presented as an Omega, a lot early for children like him, but it was not something to be concerned over for, so it was okay. His parents had been over joyed when they found out his Dynamic. And with him being an Omega they'll be able to have the grandchildren they had wanted and dreamed of.

It kinda made sense though, when he thought about it. Ever since he could remember, he had always had a liking towards cooking and doing household chores along with his mother and that he always was great towards children. At first, he just shrugged it off with him being close to his dam than his sire and that the reason why he loves children so dearly was because that they were far more smaller than him. But now, he knows. He knows because he was an Omega.

A carrier.

A submissive.

Presenting at a much early age was both a blessing and a curse, he decided. A blessing because he already knows what his second gender was and that he doesn't have to drive himself, and others, up the wall in figuring out what his Dynamic would be. And it's a curse too since he has to go through all the difficult process of drinking scent and hormone blockers, even going so far as to have used shampoos, lotions, soaps, and perfumes. It was such a trouble some routine that he just sometimes want to just chuck all those things out the window and set them all on fire or just dump them in the trash, where they rightfully belong, in his opinion.

But of course, he couldn't do that. His sire and dam would be incensed with him and he didn't want that, thank you very much.

It was November when his life turned upside down and his fate started rolling.

He had just finished his volleyball practice with his best friends, Izumi and Kouji, when he got a text message from his sire urging him to go home because they had something to talk about.

He can practically feel the seriousness of his normally upbeat and joker sire's words through the metallic device, so he quickened his pace to his bike and immediately got on it and rode as fast and safe as he can on his way back home.

As he arrived home, he quickly stowed his bike away on their shed and entered the house with an accompanying shout of "I'm home!". Entering the living room, he was greeted with the sight of his sire and dam talking with four other people.

"Ma? Pa?", he asked as he gave his parents and the four strangers a curious and wary gaze, respectively. "Shouyou, come here.", his mother said as he urged him to come closer to her with a flick of her dainty hand. He approached her with growing apprehension, and he was practically having a near panicky attack when he took a seat next to his sire and just in front of the, he thinks is, the youngest child with short blond hair, black framed glasses and a scowl that just might scare younger kids who looks to be the youngest of the two children.

"Shouyou, this is Tsukishima Keita, he's my best friend since high school and they just moved in last week just a few blocks down the road." His mother informed him as he pointed at the tall dirty blonde male that could have towered over him like a building, though he has a nice calming smile on him, and he nodded to let her know that he was listening. So she knows them, so their suspicious levels tumbles down by a half from 90%.

"And this is his wife Akira. And their children; Akiteru the oldest and Kei the youngest.", his father continued as he introduced the rest of the remaining members of the Tsukishima family.

"And what are they doing here, if you don't mind my asking, mother, father?", he rarely addressed his parents this formally but he just can't help it, he's so nervous and jittery around these people, especially around the youngest child and he doesn't even know why, and it had him on edge.

"Well, they're here because we have something to tell you and Kei-kun here.", his sire said as he gestured to the confused youngest Tsukishima child. "Tell us something? Dad, Mom, you're scaring me... What's going on?", he frantically asked as his eyes fluttered between his parents and the youngest Tsukishima.

"Hey, Sho, shhh... shhh... It's okay. It's nothing to be too worried about, okay?", his dam murmured as he slowly nodded, still skeptical with the words spewing out of their mouths, and the violent churning in his stomach doesn't help either. He thinks he just might vomit any minute.

"Mom? Dad? Akiteru-nii? What's going on?", the once quiet youngest Tsukishima spoke as the boy looked from each of his family member's faces and he was startled out of his panicking thoughts to be able to point out that his voice, smooth and slightly deep, made his tense muscles relax, and wasn't that so unexpected?

"Me and your mother, Shouyou..", Tsukishima Keita started as he guided him and the youngest blonde into a love seat, urging them to seat together. "When you two were only, more or less, five years old we signed a contract.", he finished as he looked to his mother, asking her for continuation, he is sure. "We, your mother and father Kei, and me and your dad, were drunk and weren't thinking straight and properly at that time.", she murmured as she bit lip, a nervous gesture that he knows all to well. "We were joking back then about how we were so sure that you'd be an Omega since you displayed signs, hints of that Dynamic.", his sire continued as he turned to look at the Tsukishima matriarch. "And we also joked about you, Kei, being an Alpha since we noticed early on about the commanding presence you had towards other children your age.", Mrs. Tsukishima added as she wrung her hands before inhaling and exhaling in nervousness, apprehension, or fear, he doesn't know, and that makes it all the more scarier.

"And since we're inebriated at that time... We created a contract...", Mr. Tsukishima trailed of, still looking composed, cool and collected. "Contract?", he asked along with the Tsukishima brothers and it made him feel slightly better that the oldest child doesn't know what their parents is talking either.

The suspense was killing him. He knew even just before they spoke that whatever they were going to say will have him either angry, sad, betrayed or what not. He knows it. He can feel it, it's like his instincts told him to prepare for the worse.

And it was right.

"We made a mating contract between you and Kei-kun here.", his mother finally said; the last proverbial nail on his coffin.

"What?!", he shouted in rage. "Why would you do that? Isn't mating contracts were out lawed long ago? Isn't this practically illegal?!", he spewed out as he clenched his shaking hands in a fist, tears threatening to fall from the feeling of betrayal and anger. "Mom? Dad? Why did you do that?!", Tsukishima Kei asked as stood up from his position on the couch. "Why didn't you told us about this much earlier? Why now?!", the older sibling muttered as he looked to both sets of parents with a scowl.

"We never got to tell you because Kei and Shouyou still hadn't presented at that time so we were unsure if the contract is still active or not. And as the time passed by we forgot about it until when I took Shouyou to the City Hall to get registered for his secondary gender, we were reminded that the other recipient of the contract, which is Kei, has also been registered too.", his mother explained as he glared at the four adults in the room, his scent strong enough to tell the others to what he feels to all of this.

"Add to that you were an Omega and Alpha pair, the government immediately finalized the papers so that it is already impossible for us to file to have it null and void.", his father added to the heavy silence in the room. "I'm sorry, Shouyou, Kei. We were not in our right minds to do that and because of it we had caused you great trouble and hardship.", Mrs. Tsukishima murmured as she gazed at us with teary eyes. "We never meant for this to happen but what's done is done and we won't be able to break the contract because the government said that once it was already filed and approved... there were no going back now.", Mr. Tsukishima said, his face stoic and cool but he knows that this situation affects him too, just like how this affects his mother and father and Mrs. Tsukishima in this situation.

"I hate you."


	2. I'm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun introducing himself to the moon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!!! Woohoo!! I got this idea when one of my friends told me how she and her boyfriend first met when they were still children and I just thought that "This would totally fit TsukiHina!" And here it is!!
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

_**Previously on The Meeting:** _

_"I hate you."_

**_•~*The Meeting by Neth8271*~•_ **

"I hate you."

When Tsukishima Kei first heard those words, he was surprised at the emotions he can feel in those words; anger, betrayal, hate and so many other negative emotions that he couldn't place. If he didn't have a tight hold on his emotions, he would have keeled over with how intense the emotions were, not to mention the scent that had oozed out of the tiny Omega.

He watched as the male Omega ran upstairs; probably to lock himself in his room, if his deductions were right. He really can't blame the other, if he's back in their home too, he'll also lock himself in his room and blast all the events out of his head with the help of his music. But, of course, they weren't in their home so he just have to be able to content himself in just glaring and scowling at the adults in the room. He's just glad that his brother wasn't in on this mess.

"Mom, Dad?! What the hell is going on?!", Akiteru-nii yelled as he finally stood up from his seat, his Alpha pheromones leaking of anger and agitation, so potent that he had the mind to bare his neck at his brother but steeled himself at the last minute, but it was not the same with the Omegas. The male Omega's mother had lowered her eyes and his own mother had also lowered her eyes but also bared her neck to his brother.

"Kei.", he looked up when he heard his father's commanding voice. "Accompany Shouyou in his room. It would be very detrimental to his health if he is to be left alone.", his father continued, not tearing his eyes away from his fuming brother. He nodded, he doesn't have the will and power to go against his father, yet. "Shouyou's room is the last one on the right with the orange sun plate.", the Alpha Hinata stated as he gave him an encouraging nod towards the staircases.

"Okay.", he said as he gave a last once over on the people in the living room. His father and the tiny Omega's sure were quietly conversing with his brother while his mother and the other Omega were left sitting on the couch, heads bowed low. He scoffed in annoyance as he traded upstairs, walking down the hall and easily finding the room. His brother's words of "They are only children! You can't do this! Fix this shit!" fading into the background as he got closer to the second floor of the house.

Even with all the blockers that he can see scattered in this floor he can still smell the scent of a sad and distressed Omega still permeated the air. He softly knocked on the door. "Your father ordered me to accompany you here.", he said to the door, frowning when he heard not one response from the occupant of the room. "Oi, Omega, I'm talking to you.", he said, lacing his words and scent with dominant pheromones, hoping that this would make the other respond to him.

Alas, it failed. Kei growled to himself and started to harshly pound on the door. "Open this door right now or I'll bust this down!", of course he can't bust the door down on his own, despite him being an Alpha; he's still a child after all. He just hoped that this would be enough for the Omega to follow his instruction in opening the door for him. He quieted down when he heard the rustling of clothes and sheets and the thumps of feet on the floor.

He sucked in a breath when he was greeted by the sight of a sad, distressed and rumpled looking Omega. He ignored the feeling and urge of wanting to hug the other to comfort him and scent him all over. "What do you want?", the smaller of them asked, his words being accompanied by a series of hiccups, sniffles and sobs coming out of his mouth.

"Your father and my dad ordered me to accompany you since they said it might be detrimental to your health if you were left alone.", he answered as he looked down at the other, arms folded on his chest; his posture screaming Alpha to the other. "I don't need your company or help. And I don't need you.", he spat out as glared up at him, stopping himself from smirking at the other's discomfort with their height difference, it was not the right time and place. Not yet.

"You and I both know that we don't want what our parents did but you don't have a choice, so let me in.", gritted through clenched teeth. He didn't really want to hurt the Omega, not only it goes against his beliefs, it's also illegal to hurt Omegas in any way. "No!", he shouted as he attempted to close the door, thanking his fast reflexes, he lodged his foot between the door and the frame, wincing on the harsh force of the door on his foot.

"Open this door right now, Omega!", he growled out as his scent became more overpowering causing the other to whimper in fear and submission.

Good.

"No! Get out! This is my nest!", those words had him stopping in his attempts in forcing himself inside the room. Oh. Damnit. He totally forgot that without the express permission of the aforementioned Omega, no one can approach, see or enter their nests.

He sighed in defeat and looked at the still struggling Omega on e other side of the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you considered your room your nest. I won't force myself inside but you still have to let me in because I was ordered by our Sires.", he softly said as he looked the Omega in the eyes, hoping that the red head would grant him permission because he doesn't want his father breathing down on his neck on top of their other problems.

The red head looked up from his lashes and bit his lips before reluctantly nodding his head. He sighed in relief and slowly slid his foot out of the junction of the door and frame, his hand coming up on the door knob, not wanting the other to fool him and easily close the door on him.

When he can see the other not closing the door, he made himself finally relax. "Where will you scent me?", he asked since he knows that Omegas have different kinds of ways on how they scent other Dynamics who gained access to their nests. "Your right hand, please.", he murmured as the red head slid one of his small hands on the small space where the door was opened. He nervously licked his lips as he gave the Omega his right hand, not really knowing anything on what the other would do.

As the small hand enclosed on his wrist, he couldn't help but blush because this is the first time an Omega had touched him. And with such a close proximity, he was surprised that the other smelled like strawberries and fresh wind and sunlight. He patiently waited as the other brought his hand closer to his face, surprising him when the Omega licked the inside of his worst, his eyes widening at the bold move the other did.

He continued to gaze at the other as he continued to lick his wrist before sharply biting the skin that made him wince from the unexpected action. "There, done.", the red head said as he finally let go of his wrist, forcing himself not to bring his wrist to his nose and take a whiff of the delightful smell of the other's scent. "Can I come in now?", he asked the red head, completely relaxing when the other nodded and slowly opened the door for him.

He cautiously entered the room, tensing when the bitter and sour smell of the anger, sadness and distress the other omitted earlier. He slowly breathed out when fresh air entered the room from the opened balcony doors of the room, cleansing the place of it's disgusting smell. Once the over powering smell cleared out, he let his eyes roam the surprising clean and organized room of the red head. He was surprised that the other's room was well cleaned and organized since his first impression was that he was the type to be a messy scatter brained child, but it looks like he was wrong.

"I want to introduce myself to you properly.", he suddenly blurted out, slightly flushing in embarrassment when the red head looked at him like he grew another head. "Okay..", was the hesitant reply before a small hand was being thrust in his vision. "My name is Hinata Shouyou! My secondary gender is Omega and I love cooking and doing household chores! I also love my little sister, Natsu, and children younger than me!", he enthusiastically introduced himself, all the while beaming so wide his eyes went crescent shaped.

Backing a few steps to be able to properly see without the hand in his face, he grasp the hand and was surprised how, despite it being small and dainty, the other had a strong and tight grip. "Tsukishima Kei, Alpha.", he murmured before letting the hand go as if he were just electrified. "What do you like?", Hinata asked as he gestured for the tall boy to sit besides him on his bed. "I like strawberries and dinosaurs...", he reluctantly answered as he sat besides the red head, a few inches between the two of them. "Okay.", the other nodded with a resolute expression, before giving him a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Kei-kun!"

"Don't call me that, shrimpy."

"Meanyshima is being rude!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I feel like I butchered this chapter... I feel disgusted by this update... *sighs* hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter much more appealing to me... Ugh... *pouts*
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


	3. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests, prompts and themes for TsukiHina!!

I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS, PROMPTS AND THEMES FOR TSUKIHINA SO YOU JUST LEAVE A COMMENT AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE IT.

-Neth2718


	4. Alpha To Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in the nest of an Omega, Tsukishima can't help but be nervous and on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had updated! Woohoo BANZAI BANZAI BANZAI!!!! *throws party poppers*
> 
> I liked how this chapter turned out. The reactions of Tsukishima and Hinata towards each other just might break or make the relationship brewing between them.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

_**"Previously on The Meeting":** _

_"It's nice to meet you, Kei-kun!"_

_"Don't call me that, shrimpy."_

_"Meanyshima is being rude!"_

**_•~*The Meeting by Neth8271*~•_ **

As the silence between them grew, they can faintly hear the shouting and arguing downstairs. As the noise great louder and violent, the Omega next to him whimpered, hands clasping to cover his ears. Kei just looked at the upset Omega, unsure on whether to help or not, since their still strangers despite being given access to his nest.

"Please make them stop...", Hinata whispered as a few tears slipped from his eyes, lips wobbling. Kei didn't know what to do, of course he wanted to help the other since it's in the nature of Alphas to help any Omega's in need. The blonde Alpha stood up from his place on the bed and promptly shut the door to the room, then turning around to close the large windows along with the curtains.

He looked at the other occupant of the room, finding the Omega had curled in on himself, body shaking and hearing the suppressed sniffles and sobs where his face is hidden behind his knees. He sighed before noticing the AC just above the window. Looking at the still upset Omega, Kei took the risk in using and touching something from an Omega's nest; since he already touched the door, windows and curtains of the room, so he thinks that he's safe from the repercussions from the Omega.

As he turned the AC on, he spotted a scent blocker just hanging a few ways away from the fan of the conditioner, shrugging his his shoulders, he place the scent blocker just in front of the fan to block out the bitter and sour smell of the Omega's emotions.

As he took a seat besides the other, he was startled when the red head turned to look at him underneath his orange locks. "...What?", he asked after about a few seconds of hesitation on what to say to the older Dynamic. "Thank you...", Hinata murmured as he pressed his cheek on top of his folded arms, giving a small smile towards the taller Dynamic. 

Kei blinked, fighting down the flush he knows is crawling into his face, as he turned his head away from the burning stare; effectively unnerving the blond from the intensity of it. "For helping me come down.", Hinata answered as he straightened from his ball formed crouch. Blonde eyebrows crunched together in confusion. "I didn't do anything.", he mumbled as he unconsciously sneered at the shorter of them.

Hinata flinched away from the sneer, head bowed, eyes down and neck bared but he still bravely, or stupidly, continued to speak to the Alpha.

"When you closed the door, windows and curtains, and even when you opened the AC.", the Omega mumbled as he bit his lips in nervousness and fear of the Alpha in front of him. "It's the most someone had done for me when I'm upset; not even my dam or sire had done anything, just the words of 'Get over it. It's improper of an Omega to act like that'", he finished, bitterness lacing in his tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to stop here for now. It's already 8 p.m. here and I have tons of homework to do and plates. I regret taking Mechanical Engineering now.
> 
> That course is pure hell (along with the professors!) And I have to sleep before 11:30 since I have to wake up at 3 a.m. since it would take more or less 3 hours to go to my Uni and my classes always starts at 7:30. 
> 
> Ugh... College is so tough.. I want to go back to high school... Just kidding!! Hehehe.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

**Author's Note:**

> So... How was it? I'm really obsessed with TsukiHina. They are so perfect and I just have to make more fanfic about them. I just have to, they deserve all the love Haikyuu fans, like me, can give to them!
> 
> Long live TsukiHina! BANZAI! BANZAI! YAY! HOORAY! YEAH!
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


End file.
